Sindi Watts
Sindi Watts was a character in Neighbours from 2002 to 2004 and again in 2005 and 2017. She was played by Marisa Warrington. Biography Backstory 2002-2003, 2004, 2005 2017 Family Spouse - Stuart Parker (2005-) Siblings '''- Penny Watts '''Cousin - Lana Crawford Appearances 2002 ''' *Episode 4050 - 19 July 2002 *Episode 4064 - 8 August 2002 '''2003 *Episode 4201 - 21 March 2003 *Episode 4208 - 1 April 2003 *Episode 4209 - 2 April 2003 *Episode 4215 - 10 April 2003 *Episode 4227 - 29 April 2003 *Episode 4357 - 28 October 2003 *Episode 4363 - 5 November 2003 2004 *Episode 4418 - 18 Feb 2004 *Episode 4419 - 19 Feb 2004 *Episode 4423 - 25 Feb 2004 *Episode 4424 - 26 Feb 2004 *Episode 4425 - 27 Feb 2004 *Episode 4428 - 3 Mar 2004 *Episode 4432 - 9 Mar 2004 *Episode 4434 - 11 Mar 2004 *Episode 4435 - 12 Mar 2004 *Episode 4436 - 15 Mar 2004 *Episode 4437 - 16 Mar 2004 *Episode 4442 - 23 Mar 2004 *Episode 4443 - 24 Mar 2004 *Episode 4446 - 29 Mar 2004 *Episode 4447 - 30 Mar 2004 *Episode 4453 - 7 Apr 2004 *Episode 4454 - 8 Apr 2004 *Episode 4459 - 15 Apr 2004 *Episode 4460 - 16 Apr 2004 *Episode 4461 - 19 Apr 2004 *Episode 4462 - 20 Apr 2004 *Episode 4466 - 26 Apr 2004 *Episode 4467 - 27 Apr 2004 *Episode 4470 - 30 Apr 2004 *Episode 4472 - 4 May 2004 *Episode 4473 - 5 May 2004 *Episode 4479 - 13 May 2004 *Episode 4480 - 14 May 2004 *Episode 4481 - 17 May 2004 *Episode 4482 - 18 May 2004 *Episode 4486 - 24 May 2004 *Episode 4487 - 25 May 2004 *Episode 4494 - 3 Jun 2004 *Episode 4495 - 4 Jun 2004 *Episode 4496 - 7 Jun 2004 *Episode 4500 - 11 Jun 2004 *Episode 4503 - 16 Jun 2004 *Episode 4504 - 17 Jun 2004 *Episode 4508 - 23 Jun 2004 *Episode 4509 - 24 Jun 2004 *Episode 4511 - 28 Jun 2004 *Episode 4515 - 2 Jul 2004 *Episode 4516 - 5 Jul 2004 *Episode 4520 - 9 Jul 2004 *Episode 4521 - 12 Jul 2004 *Episode 4524 - 15 Jul 2004 *Episode 4528 - 21 Jul 2004 *Episode 4531 - 26 Jul 2004 *Episode 4535 - 30 Jul 2004 *Episode 4537 - 3 Aug 2004 *Episode 4539 - 5 Aug 2004 *Episode 4544 - 12 Aug 2004 *Episode 4545 - 13 Aug 2004 *Episode 4546 - 16 Aug 2004 *Episode 4550 - 20 Aug 2004 *Episode 4551 - 23 Aug 2004 *Episode 4555 - 27 Aug 2004 *Episode 4556 - 30 Aug 2004 *Episode 4560 - 3 Sep 2004 *Episode 4563 - 8 Sep 2004 *Episode 4565 - 10 Sep 2004 *Episode 4570 - 17 Sep 2004 *Episode 4574 - 23 Sep 2004 *Episode 4575 - 24 Sep 2004 *Episode 4578 - 29 Sep 2004 *Episode 4580 - 1 Oct 2004 *Episode 4581 - 4 Oct 2004 *Episode 4582 - 5 Oct 2004 *Episode 4588 - 13 Oct 2004 *Episode 4589 - 14 Oct 2004 2005 *Episode 4795 - 26 Aug 2005 '2017 ' *Episode 7532 - 7 February 2017 *Episode 7557 - 14 March 2017 *Episode 7562 - 21 March 2017 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2002. Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Travel agents. Category:Secretaries. Category:Dancers. Category:Barmaids. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Villains.